Black's Son
by Bonnie4
Summary: This is a crossover of Harry Potter and Power Rangers.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Power Ranger.  
  
Chapter 1: Black's Tear.  
  
It was a warm June day. Sirus Black was sitting on the sofa in his room at Lupin's home. There was tear in the man's eyes. This day was a sad and happy day all in one. Because it was his son's birthday, no know that knew that Sirus ever had a son. There was one that knew that Sirus had a son, but she died sixteen years ago. That was Lilly Potter. She was the only one knew that Sirus had a son and was married. Lilly was there at the birth of Sirus's son. She promise to keep the secret of him being a father and husband until time were better safer for to reveal his secret. He said in a sorrowful voice, "Lilly, can't believe it been sixteen years since I held him in my arms and his mother. I should have been there for them. I should have never let that bastard of a rat ever be your Secret-Keeper. Because of his betrayal went to Azkaban. That night I went to check on him. I left my sweet Victoria and my son alone. They attack by DeathEater. They burn my burn my home," Sirus throw his glass of apple cider at the wall. The glass broke to thousand pieces. "Their bodies were burned. I promise you Victoria that my love for you will never die. I will find that rat and he will know the kiss of a dementors."  
  
He got up and pocks the fire. He looks into the fire. After a few minutes looking into the fire he turn around went to lie on the bed. The bed was a four-post bed. The bed had huge gold pillows. Also, sheets were red. This room was done in Gryffindor colors. As laid on the bed he thought of the son he never knew. He thought, "Today you would have been sixteen and in your final year of Hogwarts. I know you and Harry would have been best friends. Just like James and I was. You like me would have disgust potions. " Tears fell down his face. Then he thought some more, "You would be great at Quidditch like me. I would not care if you were not Head Boy. But, to just have you in my arms would make the world for me. I wonder what you would be like? Would you look like me or would you look a lot like Victoria. Maybe even you would combination of the both of us." He leans over the bed and pulls a shoe box out from under the bed. The box was old. In the box were papers and teddy bear. The papers were his birth certificate and his marriage certificate. He took out the teddy bear and put the box back under his bed. He said to the bear, " Well Mr. Falcon, I see to need you this night. Just like you did for my son so long ago comfort me this night. I remember when I gave you to my son. You made him smile. He would not go to bed without you. I remember his first word. It was Falcon." Sirus smiled. "Well time for bed Mr. Falcon." He laid the bear on one the gold pillow and cried himself to sleep. 


	2. Tommy's mother's letter

Chapter 2 Tommy's Mother Letter  
  
As Sirus's cried himself to sleep, in another part of the world Tommy the White Ranger was getting ready go to his last day of school as a junior. Tommy put on a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. He put long brown hair in a ponytail. He grabbed his jacket off his chair and his backpack and head down stair. His mom was making breakfast. He kisses her on the cheek and said, "How is the most beautiful woman in doing?  
  
"You better not let Kim hear that, Tommy. I made your favorite breakfast food pancakes," said his mom.  
  
"Yummy" went as he got the plate from the cabinet. "You know that I love your pancakes."  
  
He laid three plates on the table. That's when he heard his father coming down the stairs. He enter the kitchen and walk over to his wife and kiss her on the lips said, "Good morning Suzanne." Then he turned his head and look at Tommy. He said, "Good morning Tommy. I have some thing for you." He went to his brief case and pull out an envelope with emerald writing on it. "This letter was give to us by your mother when she put you in Suzanne's arms. Your mother asked us to wait to give this letter on this day." He handed the letter to Tommy.  
  
The Oliver's had told Tommy that he was adoptive when he was thirteen. Tommy had always wonder what his really parent were like. He knew that soon after he was given to the Oliver's that his mother passes away. He looked at the envelope. His name was on it.  
  
Tommy  
  
Only his name was on the envelope. He opened the envelope. There was a folded letter inside. He pulled it out and unfolded it. It said:  
  
Dear Tommy,  
  
I know by the time you read this letter you will be a man. I want you to know that I loved you. You were my sunshine. I know that you have so many questions. I will try to answer somewhat I can. You must be wondering what my name is. Well, it is Victoria Tabitha Snape. That was my maiden name last name. Snape. I know that you are wonder why doesn't say my married name. Because if this letter ever fall into the hands other people hands I don't wish you hurt because of your father.  
  
Tommy looked up from his letter and took a sip of his juice. Then he went back to reading his letter.  
  
Your father is a good man. I meet him in school. We meet in your last year and fall in love. We kept the love secret. My brother and father disgust each other. How we meet were because his friend Lilly thought it would be funny locks us in a room together. Well thanks to her we fall in love. We married after we graduation. She was our witness and also she was there when you came into the world. At that time she was pregnant with her own sunshine. Well, Tommy my son I wish I could hold you in my arms. My sons please have courage of a Gryffindor, the brains of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and yes even have some Slytherin in you too. I know that you will not understand what I just said, but mother can always hope. I know that you are wondering why I put you up for adoptive. I know that you are thinking that your father and I did not love you. But, we love you with all our hearts. There were people that want to kill us. Even with only Lilly bring the one that knew that we married. We were of two families that were of two different sides. I was a daughter of darkness and he was a son of the light. Lilly and her family were danger. Your father was there Secret-Keeper. They went into hiding. Your father was the only one who knows where. But person who wanted to kill them found them. I know that your father would never betray them. I will always remember that night. You were being a little pain in the butt. You would not go to sleep that night. Your father had gone to check on a friend. I think his name was Peter. He took his bike. I lock all the doors. You were up stairs crying. Maybe you were cry because your father had taking your bear with him. I enter your room and picked you up. You stop crying and smile at me. That's when it happened. Our home was attack. I was seriously hurt. You made it out without any harm to you. They burn our home. One of them was trapped inside. The person burned to death. I got us away from the place. I run all night with you in my arms. The next morning I heard the most terrible news. That was that Lilly and her husband was dead. Their son was the only one to live. He was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle, Your father was arrested for there murdered. Those people frame your father would come after us. So when I found a safe place I started to file your adoption.  
  
Tommy was crying. His parents loved him. His mother had only want what is best for him. They're just more of the letter left to read.  
  
Tommy that us to his moment I am writing this letter. Today I will meet a young couple how want to adopt you. They name the Oliver. I hope they right couple for you.  
  
With all my love your mother Victoria Tabitha Snape  
  
Tommy checks the clock. He had to go. He put the letter back in the envelope and put it in his backpack and said, "Well better get to school."  
  
"You want me to drive you Tommy," said his adoptive father.  
  
"No, I need the air." said Tommy  
  
Tommy walks out the door and went to school. He cried all the way to school.  
  
End to chapter 2  
  
Please Review 


	3. At school

Chapter 3  
  
Tommy walked into the school very slowly. He went to his locker and put his brown leather jacket away. That's when Kim came up from behind and hugged him. Tommy felt Kim warm arms around him. She said, "Hey handsome. Can't believe it's our last day of our junior year."  
  
Tommy turns around to face Kim. His face showed sign of him crying. Kim said, "What is wrong, Tommy?"  
  
"It's nothing Kim," said Tommy as turn his face away from Kim.  
  
"Do not lie to me Tommy Lillian Oliver," said Kim as she turned his face back to face her.  
  
"Was it Rita and Lord Zedd?" said Kim.  
  
That when Billy, Adam, and Rocky came down the stair. They were talking about some new computer that Billy found out about. They walk over to Kim and Tommy. Rocky said, "Hey, Guys."  
  
Billy, Adam, and Rocky look at Tommy. They saw how he looked. That when Adam said, "Man, what is wrong?"  
  
"Guys, I am fine," said Tommy as the bell rang. "We better get to class."  
  
Tommy walks way from his friend and heads to his class. This class was the only class that he had that the other did not have. This class was European history. He took the final and went home. They had a half-day. He was to meet his friends at the Youth Center. But he was in no mood to tell about his mother's letter. He lay down on his bed. That when sneeze. But this was not normal sneeze. His sneeze formed a sphere of light. The sphere bounce around the room. With in couple second it was gone. He said, "What was that?"  
  
He blew it off like it did not happen. He curled up in his bed and fell asleep. 


	4. The Sphere

Chapter 4: The Sphere  
  
Miles away and across the wide ocean, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were having cup of tea and discussing how they would protect Harry Potter this up coming year. Every year the boy found himself in danger. They just wanted one year that they did not have to worry that the Dark Lord would capture Harry. Dumbledore had just lifted his cup of tea when, from his cup, a sphere of light shot out and bounced around the room. They dodged the sphere of light as best they could.  
  
"What in the world is that?" Professor McGonagall said as the sphere shot past her left ear.  
  
"Minerva, it's a sphere of magic," said Dumbledore as he caught the sphere.  
  
"Wow, Albus, nice catch." McGonagall praised.  
  
"Minerva, I was seeker in my day at Hogwarts," Dumbledore absently informed her as he inspected the sphere.  
  
"What is it, Albus?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"This sphere was created by a teenager of two very old families. However, I cannot tell which families they are. Minerva, please go get Severus for he can help us figure out what line this teenager comes from." Dumbledore requested.  
  
"I am on my way, Albus." McGonagall replied as she left the room. It took her a good couple minutes to get to the dungeons where Senape lived. The entrance to Severus' chamber was a portrait of some wizard that that had lived in the fifteenth century.  
  
"Well my lady what is that you need?" the portrait olitly asked.  
  
"I need talk with Severus. Is he in there?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes, he is reading," the portrait replied.  
  
"Well, can I enter and speak with him?" McGonagall patiently asked.  
  
âE?I just need you to say the passwordâE? the portrait smiled.  
  
âE?Victoria.âE? McGonagall whispered.  
  
The portrait opened up and McGonagall entered the chamber.  
  
As she entered, she spoke, "Severus, I need to speak with you."  
  
Severus looked up from the potions book he was reading, taking a sip of wine as he gazed at her. "What is it that you need, Minerva?"  
  
"Albus need your help. He sent me to get you." McGonagall explained.  
  
"Very well." Severus put down his glass of wine and the book before standing.  
  
They left his chamber and traveled up to Albus's office. As they entered Dumbledore's office, Severus asked, "What is it that you need, Albus?"  
  
"Well, come here and take this sphere," said Albus commanded with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Severus cautiously took the sphere from Albus's hands. The sphere felt warm to his touch and very familiar to him.  
  
"What is it that you want me to do with it?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I want you look at the sphere tell me which families are contained within." Albus instructed.  
  
Severus looked deep into the sphere and what he saw made his blood cold. Minerva looked on worriedly.  
  
"What is wrong, Severus?"  
  
Severus could not say anything. "How can this be, my sister died sixteen years ago! She was the only other member of my family." he thought to himself.  
  
"Severus, what is it?" Albus asked gently.  
  
"Albus, this sphere was created by a member of my family. Until this moment, I thought I was the only one left of the Snape line. My sister, Victoria, must have had a child that she never told me about." Severus' voice shook as he explained.  
  
"But how can that be, Severus? Your sister died sixteen years ago. That would mean the child would be sixteen or seventeen by now. We would have known about the child when he or she turned eleven." Minerva reminded him gently.  
  
"Not if my sister sealed the child's magic away. It takes a person sixteen years for that spell to wear off. By this small sphere, it shows that it is starting. Albus, I need to go find the child." Severus informed him firmly.  
  
"But how can you find the child?" Minerva asked puzzled.  
  
"The sphere is the answer. You see, the sphere can tell me where it came from" Severus replied as he took out his wand and waved it over the sphere. He mumbled a few words nder his breath and the sphere went blue. As if from nowhere, a loud, booming voice spoke.  
  
"Angel Grove, California."  
  
"Albus, I am going to America," Severus informed him in a tone of voice that stated he would brook no arguement.  
  
"Before you go my friend, can you tell us who the other family the child is from?" Albus asked.  
  
Severus looked again at the sphere. He could not see the family name. All he knew was that the child's father was a strong wizard.  
  
He looked up at Albus, "I'm sorry but the father of the child is being hidden by some spells. I can't tell you who he is."  
  
"Thank you, Severus." Albus nodded.  
  
"Well, I am off." Severus said as he appareated away. Dumbledore put the wards back in place after the younger man was gone.  
  
"I hope you find the child, Severus." both Albus and Minerva spoke quietly at the same time. They smiled at each other and went about the rest of there day.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	5. Tommy's Meets Severus Snape

Chapter 5: Tommy's meets Professor Snape  
  
Back in his room, Tommy woke from his nap. He glanced at the clock: it was 3:30pm. He would have rather faced one of Lord Zedd and Rita's monsters than face the rangers, but he knew he had no choice.  
  
He got dressed and headed over to the Youth Center. As he entered the Youth Center, he saw his friends sitting at one of the tables. He took a deep breath and walked over.  
  
"Hi guys. I am sorry that I did come early. I had to think on something." Tommy apologized as the group looked up.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, we want you to know that we will all be here for you." Kim told him truthfully. She could see he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Yeah," everyone else chorused.  
  
"Thanks you guys," Tommy gave a crooked grin.  
  
"Tommy, what's wrong? Kim told me that you looked like you had been crying when she hugged you earlier today." Aisha asked, ignoring the glare Kim sent her way.  
  
"Well, that's because I had been crying. You guys know I am adopted, right?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you telling us a couple months ago. Why?" Billy asked curiously.  
  
"Well, at breakfast my father gave me a letter from my real mom. That's why I crying. In the letter she told me why she put me up for adoption. It was to protect me." Tommy told them as tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"Why would you need to be protected?" Rocky asked and then gave a muffled yelp when Kim kicked him under the table.  
  
"I don't know. It said in the letter the there were dangerous people were after her and my father. She thought it would be safer if I was raised by other people." Tommy explained, ignoring Rock's yelp.  
  
"Were your parents FIB or CIA? That could explain it." Adam mentioned.  
  
"I don't know. I wish did." Tommy replied mournfully.  
  
"Tommy, if you need to talk about the letter we're here for you." Kim told him.  
  
"Thanks you guys. Rocky, wanna spar?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll teach you not to make the girls worry." Rocky joked.  
  
"You're on!" Tommy smirked right back at him.  
  
As Tommy and Rocky went to the locker room to change, Severus Snape entered the Youth Center now dressed in regular muggle attire. He glanced around and then walked over to Ernie who was behind the bar fixing drinks and food.  
  
"Excuse me but what is this place, sir?" Severus asked politely.  
  
"Well, this is the Youth Center. I own it. Is there any thing I can do you for you?" Ernie asked noting his foreign accent.  
  
"I'm looking for a teenager." Severus started to explain but was cut off by Ernie's laughter.  
  
"This place is full of teenagers. Is there anything you can tell me about the kid?"  
  
"He's a member of my family. I don't know what the child looks like; he was adopted and I never met him." Severus explained.  
  
"That's not much to go on." Ernie told him seriously.  
  
"I know but it's all I have to go on. May I stay and get something to drink?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, what would you like?" Ernie inquired, wondering at the man's polite manners.  
  
"I would like a nice cup a tea, Gray if you have it." Severus ordered.  
  
Ernie nodded and after paying for his drink, went over to a table that was empty and sat down. He thought about what Ernie had said. He was right. How was he going to find his nephew if he didn't even know what the child looked like?  
  
As Severus sat at the table and brooded, Rocky and Tommy came back from the locker room. As they started to spar a semi-large group gathered to watch. Severus felt the emotions in the room shift and he glanced up. It were two young men, one was dressed in red and the other in dark green. It was the one in green that caught his eye. When Tommy got thrown on his back, Severus got a better look at him. Tears formed in his eyes as he recognized his sister's unique features.  
  
As he watched Tommy spar with Rocky, Kim watched Severus. He was silently crying and being the caring person she was, Kim went over to asked, "Is there something wrong, sir?"  
  
Severus looked at the young girl in silent surprise. "Do you know the young man in dark green that is fighting with the young man in red?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Kim responded warily.  
  
"Well, can you tell me his name?" Severus asked with a bit of impatience in his voice.  
  
"His name is Tommy Oliver. He's my boyfriend." Kim explained.  
  
"My dear, would you join me?" Severus asked politely. If the girl was his nephews girlfriend, she would know what he needed.  
  
Kim sat down. "Why is it you wanted to know his name?"  
  
"It is a long story. Miss...." Severus paused, "What is your name?"  
  
"Oh! My name is Kimberly Hart," she introduced herself, "but everyone calls me Kim."  
  
"Well, Miss Hart, thank you for telling me his name." Severus replied.  
  
"Do you want to meet him?" Kim asked. Before Severus could say a thing Kim yelled to over to Tommy. Tommy and Rocky stopped sparing and walked over.  
  
Tommy, slightly out of breath spoke first. "What is it?"  
  
"Well this gentleman wants to meet you." Kim told him perkily.  
  
"Hello, sir. Can I help you?" Tommy asked as he shook hands with Severus.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Tommy. My name is Severus Snape." Severus told him, looking for some sign of recognition. He wasn't disappointed; a spark of recognition lite his eyes.  
  
"What did you say was your last name was?" Tommy asked shakily.  
  
"It's Snape. Have you heard of it before, young man?" Severus asked already knowing the answer.  
  
Tommy, in the meantime, trying to wrap his mind around the fact this man had the same last name as his biological mother. Also, he couldn't help but thinking it was pretty convenient that he had just read a letter from his mother and then this man had appeared. It took him a second or two to get ready to answer the question.  
  
"Yes, I have heard of it before." Tommy told him, helping like hell he'd made the right choice.  
  
"Was it your mother's maiden name?" Severus asked quietly.  
  
"Sir, do you know Tommy's parents?" Kim asked warily. She too found it odd that after getting the letter, this man had appeared.  
  
"I knew his mother. She was my sister." Severus explained sadly, a flash of pain crossing his features.  
  
"Why are you here now?" Tommy asked suspiciously.  
  
"I came here to find you. We need to talk." Severus explained.  
  
Before Tommy could say anything his wrist communicator went off. Tommy glanced at Kim who glanced back. Adam, Billy, Rocky, and Aisha were already heading for the door.  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"It was my beeper. I have to get going. We need to finish this talk." Tommy told him in a no-nonsense voice.  
  
"Yes, we do. How about we meet tomorrow for lunch?" Severus asked casually.  
  
"That'll be fine. Is here at the Youth Center okay?" Tommy asked and without waiting for a reply, walked away.  
  
"Very well." Severus whispered as he watched Tommy and his friends go. Now that he had found Tommy, he would teach his nephew of his heritage. Smiling slightly, Severus paid for his tea and went back to castle. 


	6. After the Battle

Chapter: 6 After the battle.  
  
After the Battle with a monster from Rita and Lord Zedd the Power Ranger went back to the Command Center. The Rangers were seriously hurt. Alpha treated their injury. Tommy said as Alpha treated his right arm, " Zordon, I meet a man today that said he was my uncle."  
  
"Yes, I know, Tommy. We were watching over you after Kim had told me she saw you crying," said Zordon.  
  
"Can you tell me about him?" said Tommy.  
  
"We scan him and he is your family. The scan also told us that there is something not normal about him. We can not tell what this not normal is, but you also have it too." said Zordon.  
  
"What?" said Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, I have know that you were different then others Rangers since you once Rita's Ranger. I think this one of the reason that Rita choose you for her Green Ranger." said Zordon  
  
"Zordon, thank you." said Tommy.  
  
"Your Welcome and may the power protect you." said Zordon as the Ranger went home. 


	7. Snape and Tommy's Lunch Date

Chapter 7: Snape and Tommy's Lunch Date  
  
The next day Tommy could not wait to talk his Uncle. Severus got to the Youth Center an hour before they were to meet. He brought one of his potion books to read while he waited for Tommy. At the time they were to meet Tommy walked through the door. He dresses in a white T-shirt with a blue jeans long sleeve top over the white shirt. Also, black jeans and tennis shoe. His hair was in a ponytail. Tommy saw Severus at one of the tables. He walked over to Severus and sat down. Tommy reads the title of the book. It read: Potion of the Dark Wizards. All this times Severus reading one of the potions and did not notice that Tommy was there. When he finish the potion he look up and saw Tommy. Severus said, "How long have you been there, Tommy?"  
  
"You read like my friend Billy," said Tommy as he smiles at Severus.  
  
"You know that you smile like your mother," said Severus.  
  
"I would not know I have since any picture of her." said Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, I am sorry about that. I know this is hard on you. But, I will never turn my back on you," said Severus.  
  
"I don't understand. Why is it now that you come to see me when I almost an adult?" said Tommy.  
  
"I never knew that you were born. But, yesterday you open up to your heritage. That is how I found out that you were a live," said Severus.  
  
"What?" said Tommy.  
  
"This is not place to speak of your heritage, Tommy," said Severus.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Tommy.  
  
"It's long story," said Severus.  
  
"I have the time," said Tommy.  
  
"You are your mother's son. Very stubborn and will not give in so easily. Well, I guess I do have to tell you. But, not here my boy," said Severus in a strong voice.  
  
"Where then?" said Tommy.  
  
"Fellow me then." said Severus.  
  
"OK," said Tommy as he and Severus stood up. They walk outside. Tommy did not understand why his uncle would not just tell him. They keep walk Intel there was no near them and could see them. That's when a bright light wrap around him and Severus. This surprises Tommy, but his uncle very clam. Tommy said, "What happening?"  
  
"I am sorry, Tommy. I have to take you to a place that I know there are people who can help me tell you about your heritage." Said Severus as the light took a hold of them. They were gone.  
  
They travel across the ocean. It took a couple minutes for them to get to their distention. They land in Hogwarts in the Great Hall. Tommy landed on his butt. Tommy said, "What was that and where we?"  
  
"That was a traveling spell and we are in the school where I teach. This is the school your mother and I went to." said Severus as he help Tommy.  
  
"OK," said Tommy as he looked around. He saw tables and chairs. There was one table he saw a very old man and woman.  
  
The old said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, my boy. I am Headmaster here. My name is Albus Dumbledore,"  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall," said the woman.  
  
"I am Tommy Oliver. I just want why I was brought here. One minutes I am in Angle Grove the next I am in some castle in United Kingdoms." Said Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, I am sorry what I did. I brought you here for I can help you with your heritage. You see your heritage would hard to explain in front of all those muggles," said Severus. "What's a muggle?" said Tommy.  
  
"Muggles are people are who do not have magical power," said Severus in his lecturing voice.  
  
Tommy gave Severus what look. That's when Severus said, "You better sit down."  
  
"OK," said Tommy as he sat down.  
  
"Tommy, there two type of people in our world. One are the muggles and the other are type." Said Severus.  
  
"What's our type?" said Tommy.  
  
"Our type are the magical folk," said Severus.  
  
You mean Mermaids, Elves, Fairies, Dragons, Vampires, Poltergeist Witches, and wizards?" said Tommy.  
  
"Yes," said Severus.  
  
"What am I?" said Tommy.  
  
"You my nephew are a wizard," said Severus.  
  
"You got to be kidding," said Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, I am not joking," said Severus.  
  
"Believe us Severus never jokes." said Albus.  
  
"Yeah," said McGonagall.  
  
"This can't be," said Tommy as stood up. He thought, "I fight monster and evil people from the stars, but can't believe in magic."  
  
"Maybe, if I show you would believe in your heritage," said Severus as he removes his wand from his pocket.  
  
"What are you going to do with that stick?" said Tommy.  
  
Severus shook his head and raises his wand. The tip of the wand started to glow. He said, "Wingardium Leviosa." That's when the table in front of Albus and McGonagall start to float high in the air.  
  
Tommy mouth falls open. Severus just smirked. When Tommy found his voice he said, "That was wicked."  
  
"Tommy, that was just a simple spell. There is so much you need to be taught. I know my sister would want her son to learn his heritage," said Severus as he turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, can we add a new student to the seventh years?"  
  
"Yes, we can. He is welcome here," said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute. You sound like your planning future without asking me," said Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, this part of who you are. You can't deny it. If, you do one day your magic will destroy you. It has done it to many witches and wizards. I will not let it happen to you, my nephew," said Severus in a strong voice.  
  
"You don't understand. I have a life. There are people who care about me and there are people I love. I can not let them down. I maybe a wizard as you say. But..."said Tommy.  
  
That's when there was a knock on the door. The door open and Madam Hooch enter. She said, "There is a wild Bludgers on the loss. So be careful." She left after saying that.  
  
"What's a Bludgers?" said Tommy.  
  
"A Bludger is a black ball that try to knock a Quidditch players off their brooms," said Severus.  
  
"OK," said Tommy.  
  
"I know that you don't know what Quidditch is, but that is one thing I will teach you," said Severus. "Family has always been important to me. Even when your mother left without saying a word. I tried to find her. But, she hides her and her family very well. She must have thought that I would not understand her love for the man that was your father. But, I would have."  
  
"I can understand all that you are saying. But, there is a part me that can't easily join your world. Know that I want to know about my parents." said Tommy as he started to cry.  
  
Severus walked over wrap his arms around Tommy and he said, "Tommy, will not force you."  
  
Tommy wipes his eyes and looked up at his Uncle. He said, "Uncle, I have to return home."  
  
That's when the two wild Bludgers blasted through the windows. They head straight for Tommy and Severus. They dodge the balls. Severus jumps next to Dumbledore and McGonagall. But, he drops his wand. Both Bludgers went after Tommy. Dumbledore and McGonagall went straight for there wands. But, it was too late. Both Bludgers went straight for him. One hit his chest. The other hit left arm. Dumbledore stop the Bludgers. Severus ran to Tommy's side. Tommy said, "Those things hurt worse than a dodge Ball. I think that Bludgers broke some of my ribs and arm"  
  
Severus put his bone finger on Tommy's lip and said, "Be quite, I will take you to the Hospital Wing." Severus grab his wand and cast the again the Wingardium Leviosa spell. Tommy started to float. They went to the hospital wing. When they enter the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey saw them come in. She said, "What happen to this boy?"  
  
"Two wild Bludgers that hit him. He needs to be healed and this is his first time to be healed by a Med.-witch. His name is Tommy Oliver. He is my nephew. So help him," said Severus.  
  
"OK, Severus let me do my work," Said Madam Pomfrey as she took out her wand and got potion to help the boy. Severus took a step back to give her room to work. It took a half-hour to heal the wounds that Tommy had. She was surprise by the cuts. She walks over to Severus and said, "I have given him a sleep potion. But, I want to why he has cuts and bruise over his body."  
  
"What?" said Severus.  
  
"Yes, the boy was hurt before the Bludgers. You did not know that," said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"No, I did not," said Severus. "But, I will find out tomorrow when he wakes. Do you mind if I stay with him through the night."  
  
"Go, head. If there is any problems come and get me. OK?" said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I will." said Severus as he sit down next to Tommy. Madam Pomfrey went to her room. Severus sat there all night. Before he drop off to sleep, he said, "Nephew, tomorrow you will tell me the tell of how you got those cuts and bruises." He sleeps there peaceful all night. Tomorrow Tommy would have to face the music. 


	8. Tommy meets the Lady in Green

Chapter 8: Tommy's meets the lady in Green  
  
Tommy woke up early the next day. His wounds were all heal. He still could not believe what Madam Pomfrey did to him yesterday. He saw Severus in the chair next to him. Tommy smiled. Severus was still a sleep. Tommy sat up in bed. He heard singing. He looked over to Severus and wonder why the singing did not wake him up. He got out of bed and fellow the singing. The singing lead to room that was in the up near Gryffindor tower. He entered a room. It was a classroom for Muggle Studies. There were tables and chair. In the center of the room there was a woman. She shoulders length hair that was same colors as Tommy's. Her eyes were ice blue. Her face was beautiful. She wore a green dress and silver and green robes over the dress. When her eyes fell on Tommy she started cry. He did not understand why this woman was crying. He walks closer to the woman. He said, "Madam, what is wrong?"  
  
"Oh, my little sunshine. It's been so long," said the woman.  
  
"What and do you know me?" said Tommy.  
  
"Yes, Tommy I do know you. I was there when you were born. I was there when you said your first word. I was there when you made your father mad that you pee on him," said the woman as she put a hand on Tommy's cheek. Her hand was very warm to him.  
  
"Who are you?" said Tommy.  
  
"I am your mother," said the woman.  
  
"What?" said Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, I am your mother. I am dead. This is a part of a spell I place on you, as you were baby. I place this spell on you right before I gave you to the Oliver." Said Victoria.  
  
"OK," said Tommy.  
  
"We only have a short time together," said Victory.  
  
"What?" said Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, lets make the most of It.," said Victoria. "I want to know stuff about you and I know you want to know about your and me."  
  
"OK, mom." said Tommy as tears streamed down his face.  
  
"How has the Oliver's raise you?" said Victoria.  
  
"They raise me well. I am I really a wizard?" said Tommy.  
  
"Yes, Tommy you are. I being of a family of wizard and witches for many generations. Your father as well. I know its will be hard for you. But, my brother will help you if you need it," said Victoria.  
  
"He wants me to change my life. I have live my life as a Muggle as you want put it. I know nothing of magic," said Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, I was prepare for this. I use a transfer spell on you. All my knowledge of spells, charms, potions, and other thing you things that you would have learn here at school that I gave you that knowledge. You still need to go through your seventh year to get certificate that you complete school. I know that your father would want you to play one game of Quidditch for this school. He was pretty good in his day," said Victoria.  
  
"What was he like?" said Tommy.  
  
"You and him are a lot a like. You both are willing to protect your friends at all cost. Unlike your father you do not have a rat for a friend. I never did like the rat. Your father was very handsome. You did inherit his good looks," said Victoria.  
  
"That is not much, mother," said Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, you will find out about your father in your journey in our world and where you are truly are need, my son," said Victoria.  
  
"Mother, I don't belong to your world. I have live too long in Muggle World," said Tommy.  
  
"That dose not matter. Your spirit is that of a wizard, my son. It will always be that way. I know that your heart is trouble at this moment. It is hard for you to choose where you will stand. You want to stand with your fellow warriors. But, now that you know of heritage you want to stand with us as well," said Victoria.  
  
"You know that I am a warrior?" said Tommy.  
  
"Yes, I do. I know you are wondering how I know that. But, what else would you be with your father's noble blood running through your veins," said Victoria.  
  
"In your letter you said, My sons please have courage of a Gryffindor, the brains of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and yes even have some Slytherin in you too. What did you mean?" said Tommy  
  
"That you will have to find out on your own," said Victoria.  
  
"All right, mother," said Tommy.  
  
Tommy grabbed his head. He said, "What happening?"  
  
"Tommy, its time we say goodbye. I am using your energy to be here. Your body is now being effected," said Victoria.  
  
"I don't want you to go," said Tommy.  
  
"Tommy, I will always be with be you," said Victoria as her touch Tommy's face. "I love you. But it's time for me to go."  
  
"OK, mother. I love you too," said Tommy.  
  
She kiss his cheek and with tears in her eyes. She floated up into the air. She said, "I love you and take care, my son." She was gone.  
  
Tommy curled up into a ball and cried. 


	9. The Talk

Chapter 9  
  
As Tommy was in his ball crying Severus was waking up. Severus stretched. He looked over to the bed and saw that no one was in it. He looked all over the hospital wing. He found no one. He head to Madam Pomfrey's office. He entered the office and said, "Have you seen Tommy?"  
  
"No, I have not. I came in he was there on the bed. I been my office for a couple hours," said Pomfrey.  
  
"Pomfrey, we have to find him. This castle is not a place a person that has never been here before. I know that we let the first year journey the castle, but they have other years to help them. Tommy, dose not have them to find his way," said Severus.  
  
"Severus, calm down. He will be OK. If he is any like his mother, he will be fine. Do you not remember that in her first year she got lost," said Pomfrey.  
  
"I know that. That is why I am worry. She was lost for three day," said Severus.  
  
"Yes, she could hurt her self. But, she just sat down and waits for someone to find her. I bet that what Tommy is doing," said Pomfrey.  
  
"I hope what he is doing. I better get the rest of the staff," said Severus as he and Madam Pomfrey walk to the Great Hall. The other teachers were having breakfast. Dumbledore look at them. He said, "Well, Severus and Pomfrey have you come to join us?"  
  
"No, Albus. I have come to ask for your help. Tommy left the hospital wing and we have to find him," said Severus.  
  
"Well, that is a problem," said Albus then he look at other staff members. "It seem that Severus needs our help to find his missing nephew."  
  
"We can all will help you," said Professor Sinistra they stood up. Each person took a different part of the castle. Professor Sinistra took the area where the Muggle Studies classroom was. She found Tommy curl up in a ball and crying. She walks over to Tommy and wraps her arms around him. In a kind voice she said, "It's OK. Let out all the tears." "Who are you?" said Tommy.  
  
"I am a teacher here. You have the whole staff looking for you and very worried uncle. I have not seem him like this since the day your mother got lost in the castle in her first," said Professor Sinistra.  
  
"Did you know my mother?" said Tommy.  
  
"Yes, she was one of my friends in school," said Professor Sinistra.  
  
"Did you that my mother had me?" said Tommy.  
  
"No, I did not. I only found out when Dumbledore told us after Bludgers yesterday," said Professor Sinistra.  
  
"I must be one the secret of the Magical World," said Tommy.  
  
"Yeah and how Harry Potter keeps defeating He-who-must-not-be-named," said Professor Sinistra.  
  
"Who is Harry Potter?" said Tommy.  
  
"He is trouble maker just like his father," said Severus at the door of the room.  
  
They both look at him. Severus looked over to them. He said, "Well, Tommy, you want to give me gray hair before it time me to turn gray."  
  
Tommy laughs and smiles. But the tears show on his face. Severus kneels before them and wipes the tears away from Tommy's face. He said, "Why have you been crying?"  
  
"You would not believe me," said Tommy.  
  
"Professor Sinistra, can leave us and tell others that we found him. Also, that I can have a talk with him," said Severus.  
  
"OK," said Professor Sinistra. Professor Sinistra stands up and leave.  
  
Severus looks at Tommy. He can see lot of his sister in him. He said, "Tommy, I want you to tell me why your crying and why you were hurt before the Bludgers hit you yesterday?"  
  
"The reason I am crying is that I saw my mother," said Tommy.  
  
"So, my sister used the visiting charm. She must have place it on you before she gave you to those muggles." said Severus. "...And what about you being hurt before the Bludgers?"  
  
Tommy knew that he could not tell his uncle about being a Power Ranger. It was part of the promise that he and the other Rangers made to Zordon when they became Rangers. But, he did not want to lie to him. So Tommy thought why not a half-truth. He took a deep breath and said, "I was in a fight. These strong people attack me, because I was not on there side. Their Muggle gangs in Angel Grove. He was a member. I had my wounds treat the best they could. That is the truth."  
  
"All right, Tommy," said Severus. "I think it's time I take you back to the hospital wing."  
  
"OK, Severus," said Tommy.  
  
They walked back to the Hospital wing. That where Tommy and Severus spent the next couple of days. Madam Pomfrey was making sure this boy OK.  
  
Author Note: Sorry this took so long update. I was spending time with my family. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 


	10. LORD ZEDD AND RITA

Chapter 10  
Tommy looks at the elegant robe that his uncle let him have. They were all black. But they did fit him perfectly. Severus looked him up and down. Severus said, "What a very dashing young wizard you are that will those young witches fall at your feet."  
"Uncle, come on. I am just normal teenage. Nothing that great about me," said Tommy.  
"Tommy, I am your uncle and I know that you are more than just a normal teenage. Because you are of good stock," said Severus.  
"Why we dress in these robes?" said Tommy.  
"Well, it's time that you meet my Godson and some other people of our world," said Severus as he was finishing the last button on Tommy's robes.  
"Do I have choice in this matter?" said Tommy as he thought, "My friends musts be out there minds with worries and parents. I think that they think Lord Zedd and Rita have me or something."  
"No, you don't. You were born into this world. Without a doubt I know that your father was of the Wizard World too. I may not know who he is, but I do know he had magic," said Severus.  
"I wishes I know more about him," said Tommy.  
"You will. But we must be off," said Severus as he took Tommy to the fireplace. He started a fire then he grabs some Floo powder, with the other hands grab Tommy. They enter the fire. In a voice strong Severus said, "MALFOY MANOR!!!!  
They were gone. Meanwhile elsewhere like in Lord Zedd palace. He the Rangers to find away to destroy them. While wonder where Tommy was. So Lord search for him. He searched all of Angel Grove. He was not there. He yell at the top of his lungs, "Where is that no good Ranger?"  
Rita enters the throne room. She walks over to Zedd and said, "What is wrong Zedd kin?"  
  
"It the White Ranger. I can't find him. I want to know where all those goody Rangers are. I will not let Zordon do anything without my knowing, like give them new power. He did that once I got Tommy as the White Ranger," said Lord Zedd as blasted his staff at the wall.  
"Maybe he is visit another country," said Rita.  
"The Rangers do not leave Angel Grove. I know the only ones to leave are Jason, Zack, and that black hair one. But, the other have not left post of protecting Angel Grove," said Lord Zedd.  
"Just check!!!" said very angry Rita.  
"Fine I will, but he will not be there," said Lord Zedd.  
First he check out Russia, then China, Japan, Germany, and France. The Final place he had to check was the United Kingdom. That where he found Tommy. He was a strange man. Zedd said, "I found him."  
"Where is he?" said Rita.  
"He is in Manor in part of the United Kingdom with people that are dress weird," said Zedd.  
"What is your plan?" said Rita.  
  
"My Plan is to teach that Ranger that he should leave where his fellow Rangers are," said Zedd.  
  
"What Monster are going to send against him?" said Rita.  
  
"Someone that will stop other Ranger come to Tommy's aid," said Zedd with an evil laugh. "Monster that will send is the anti-teleported monster. So Tommy will be all alone to fight monster that he can't win against."  
  
He took his staff and formed a monster. The monster was snake and winged creature. The snake creature said, "Master, what is your bidding?"  
  
"Destroy the White Ranger," said Zedd.  
  
"I will master," said the monster as he disappeared.  
  
Zedd and Rita laugh and watch the earth. 


	11. Tommy meets the Malfoys

Chapter 11: Tommy meets the Malfoys  
  
Meanwhile as Zedd and Rita laugh Tommy and Severus step out for the ancient fireplace at Malfoy Manor. Tommy said, "Wow!"  
  
"I am going have to teach you about our world and fellow me," said Severus as they walked out to the yard where everyone was to be. The yard was huge. It was like four football field put together. There were rose brushes, maple trees, oak trees, hedges, and gold fishpond that were in the center on the yard. Tommy stayed close to Severus. Tommy was getting a weird feeling around these people. All most the people here Death Eater. They stop when they reach the Malfoys.  
  
"It's good that you have come Severus, my friend," said Lucius Malfoy as he smiled at Severus.  
  
"Do you think I would miss my only Godson Birthday," said Severus as he gave a green and silver box to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Severus," said Draco in a dull voice.  
  
That when Lucius saw Tommy. Lucius said, "Hello, and who are you?"  
  
Before Tommy could say a thing Severus said, "This is my nephew. I know what you are think, how can that be? But, he is Victoria's son."  
  
"But Severus, you told me she die unmarried and there was no since that she ever had children." said Lucius.  
  
"Well, I wrong. I have done test. He is my nephew my blood. My sister kept a few secrets before she dies. He was one of them. Now I that I have found him no one will ever hurt. Also, this come term he will be at Hogwarts." said Severus.  
  
"Well, I know when you do a test that it's never wrong. So this young man is your nephew. What is yours name?" said Lucius.  
  
"My name is Tommy Lillian Oliver, sir," said Tommy.  
  
"Well, you have good manners, I see," said Lucius as the shook hands.  
  
"Lillian?" said Draco. "What type of father would let their son have the middle name of Lillian?"  
  
"Yes, Lillian. My father would rather face a two head dragon, then my mother. My mother wanted the name Lillian. So he let my mother have her way," said Tommy.  
  
Both Severus and Lucius burst into laughter. It was Lucius who was the first to stop laughing and said, "Draco, he correct about his mother. There was no boy in our house that could say no to Victoria Snape. I should know. I got her the new-fashioned robes in our six year. So if Victoria want her child to have the middle name of Lillian then the child will have that name."  
  
"Yes, Victoria could do that to any guy," said Severus.  
  
"Well Tommy where has you been learn your magic?" said Lucius as he want to change subject because his wife was give him the evil eye, like it was say you brought a another woman robe other than me.  
  
"Well, I went to..." said Tommy. He did not know what to say tell this man.  
  
Severus looked over to his nephew to see that he was having trouble with tell the Malfoys where he went to. So Severus said, "He went to Grove School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A very small school for the elite, Lucius."  
  
"Who was your Headmaster?" said Lucius.  
  
Tommy knew his Principal name would not float this group of people. So he plan to use the name he knew would work. He said, "My Headmaster was named Zordon."  
  
"Where did this Headmaster Zordon go to school?" said Narcissa Malfoy who intrigued by the name.  
  
"Headmaster Zordon went to Grove School of Witchcraft and Wizardry too when he was younger." said Tommy who knew that was not true.  
  
That's when Crabbe and Goyle family came over to them. They shook hands and said their hellos. Then they heard a scream. It came far in end of the yard. Everyone ran to see what it was. It was a monster that was stand over Pansy Parkinson. Every adult wizards and witches went for there wands. They all types cast spells on the monster, like the killing curse or spells to defeat the monster. But, nothing worked. They all back away from the monster. But, Tommy stays his ground. He knew who sent the monster. Severus had grabs Tommy's arm to move him back. They gather in a circle to find out what they could do. Lucius said, "What is that thing?"  
  
"It's a monster," said Tommy.  
  
"Why did our magic not work on it?" said Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know," said Severus. "I want know one to go near it."  
  
"What about Pansy Parkinson?" said Draco.  
  
"I don't know, son," said Lucius.  
  
"I know what to do," said Tommy as turn away from the group walk toward the monster.  
  
"Tommy, Stop!" yelled Severus.  
  
"Uncle this what I must do," said Tommy walking to the monster.  
  
Tommy knew that there was no way he could change into the White Ranger with all these people around him. He hoped that his friends would be here soon. Tommy was a few feet from the monster when he claps his hands together and said, "Hey, monster over here. I am the one you want."  
  
The monster looks up at Tommy. The Monster said with a hiss, "Well, my prize has shown his face."  
  
"If I am the one you wanted let the girl go," said Tommy as he steps closer to the monster.  
  
"Fine," said the monster as he throws girl into group of people. Draco cot her in his arms. The monster runs toward him at full force. He pinned Tommy to the ground. Tommy thought, "Where are my friends." "I know what you are thinking. Your wonder where are you friends. But they will not come," said the monster in a whispers for only Tommy could hear.  
  
"What?" said Tommy.  
  
"I am anti-teleported monster. That means that I stop them from coming because of me being here," said the monster.  
  
Tommy thought, "I am in trouble big time here." There was nothing anyone could do. The monster was about to strike Tommy's neck when green and silver light wrap around him and the monster. The monster screams with pain when light touched him, but with Tommy it made him stronger.  
  
When the light cleared the monster was on it kneel begging for mercy and Tommy was standing strong. He looked at the monster. All Tommy could say was "What was that?"  
  
Everyone, but Severus did not know what that was. He saw it before. He said, "Tommy, just touches the monster."  
  
Everyone look at Severus when he said that, they could believe that he even had a bit of knowledge of what this was. Tommy looks at his uncle and nodded. He walks over to the monster and touches him. When Tommy hands made contact with the monster it made the monster turn to dust. Tommy mouth fell open. He could not believe what was happen.  
  
Severus ran over toward Tommy and wraps his arms round him. He said, "Tommy, don't you every do that again."  
  
"I had to save the pretty girl," said Tommy.  
  
Severus shook his head and said, "I know this came from your fathers side of the family. Because know one on your mothers side of the family is that reckless."  
  
"OK, Uncle," said Tommy.  
  
After a few minutes of disbelief everyone rush them with question. Lucius said, "What was that?"  
  
Tommy did not know what that was so he just looks at them and shook his head. It was Severus who told them what that was. He said in a clam voice, "It's a family gift. His mother had that type magic. I saw it once before. She did it on a two-head dragon. I have never been able to do it."  
  
"Man, that was amazing," said Draco.  
  
"I think it time we head home Tommy." said Severus as walk back to the Manor.  
  
Tommy nodded his head and fellow. The people just let them go. They went back to the castle. Severus knew that he going to have a lot explain to do. 


	12. Tommy and the Attack on Muggle London pa...

Chapter 12 Tommy and the Attack on Muggle London  
  
Severus and Tommy came out of the ancient brick fireplace. Tommy said, "I will never get the way you travel."  
  
"You will Tommy. You have only known about magical world for a few days. Soon you will under stand it," said Severus. "Your mother would be proud of how you have taking everything in."  
  
"Severus, I know thing that you want me to learn. But I have to go home. My friends and my adoptive parent will be wondering what happen to me. They all thought we were just going to talk for a couple hours. But not me being with you for a couple days," said Tommy.  
  
"I understand," said Severus as he put his arm round Tommy. "We have to tell Dumbledore. Then we can go."  
  
They left Severus's chamber and went to find Dumbledore. Dumbledore was in the Great Hall talking to Ron's father Arthur. Arthur said, "I can't believe that monsters attacking London. Also, that are magic is not work."  
  
Dumbledore look at Severus and Tommy as they came in the Great Hall. Dumbledore said, "Severus, we have a problem. Muggle London is being attack by monster and are magic is working to stop them."  
  
"I know, Dumbledore. Tommy and I just came from the Malfoy. A monster attack there," said Severus.  
  
"What happen?" said Arthur.  
  
"Well, Tommy here stops the monster by putting his hand on it," said Severus. "Before you ask me how, it was because it's gift in my family. That we can call upon when we need. Also you need no wand."  
  
"Then Tommy and you must go to Muggle London to stop them," said Arthur.  
  
"I was plan on taking Tommy home first," said Severus. "He dose not need to be on a battle field." "Severus, if I am need, then I will go," said Tommy. Tommy he had to protect these people.  
  
"All right Tommy, but you must stay close to me. I will not lose my only nephew," said Severus.  
  
After saying that they left the castle and went to Muggle London to see what they could do.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zedd and Rita were enjoying watching the monsters that they sent to destroy. Rita said, "Do think these will bring those goody goodies Power Ranger to stop us?"  
  
"Yes, it will. But we have prisoner. So we will have the upper hand on them. The Power Ranger will not in danger innocent live. It part of there code they live by," said Zedd.  
  
"I know," said Rita with a laugh. "But what happen we sent against Tommy. He only touched it. I know the Ranger don't have power like that."  
  
"That monster was weak and we did see the other Ranger help him. They help him. That how he defeats the monster," said Zedd as he thought, "She right Tommy has a lot of power. I must have that for myself."  
  
"GOLDDER!!!!!!!!" yell Zedd after few minutes.  
  
"Yes, master," said Goldder as he bowed.  
  
"I want you to capturer Tommy." said Zedd.  
  
"I will master," said Goldder as he was gone.  
  
"There my plan is coming together," said Zedd with an evil smile and a laugh.  
  
End of part 1 


	13. Tommy and the Attack on Muggle London pa...

Chapter 13: Tommy and the Attack on Muggle London part two  
  
With a blink of an eye, Tommy, Severus, Arthur, and Dumbledore were in Muggle London in front of a McDonald. People were run, like there head were cut off. Tommy looked around for the monster. It was normal people run around Tommy with monster so near. Dumbledore said, "These poor Muggle. I have not seen it this bad since Voldemort attack seventeen years ago that Muggle Park."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, Tommy. I never told you about the Dark Lord Voldemort," said Severus as he was grabbed by a muggle woman in a T-shirt and jean, she yelled in his face.  
  
"There a gigantic gold monster with wings who is attacking my baby and for other people."  
  
Tommy know whom the monster sounded like, it had to be Goldder. Tommy said as he tried to loosen the woman's grip on his uncle, "Miss, did the monster call him self Goldder?"  
  
"Yes, he did. Can you help save my baby?"  
  
"Miss its ok, we go help your baby and the others," said Tommy. Then he turns to the others three people. "We have to go help these people that this monster has captured."  
  
"Tommy, stay with this woman," said Severus as he took out his wand. Dumbledore and Arthur did the same. Severus, Dumbledore, and Arthur ran the way the woman had come. The woman turns toward Tommy and said, "What can those small sticks to against that monster?"  
  
"Nothing, but the Power Rangers can do something."  
  
"Do you really think that the Power Rangers will come when that place called Angel Grove will be attack more like then here?"  
  
"Yes, they will," said Tommy as he knew that he had to go morph into the White Ranger, but he could not leave this woman alone. With that thought, a man came running toward them. The man said, "Why are you standing there with a monster is attacking us?"  
  
The woman said, "I will not leave my baby."  
  
"Hey sir, can you stay with this woman?" said Tommy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you," said Tommy as he ran toward the battle.  
  
The man said to the woman, "That boy must be crazy."  
  
"Yeah," said the woman as they watch Tommy run away.  
  
End of Part two ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	14. Tommy and the Attack on Muggle London pa...

CHAPTER 14: Tommy and the Attack on Muggle London part three

As Tommy near where Golder was and he saw his uncle, Dumbledore, and Auther were chained with group of other people that he had no clue who they were, but one them, gave him the feeling that he had seen him before. That person was a boy that was his age; and he had a lighting bolt scar on his forehead, emerald green eyes, and very mess black hair. In addition, his clothes looked like they were too big for him. He was chain to a girl with busy brown hair and another boy with red hair. Tommy knew that he had do something, but at the moment he had to watching them and wait for the right moment, there was another reason he had to wait, because he could not morph. Somehow, his powers were being block, without his powers, Golder had the upper hand now, but Tommy would not let these people get hurt. His first duty as a Power Ranger was to protect the people of the world, them with his only life. Therefore, Tommy hides behind a tree, where he could see and hear everything that was happening to them and wait for the right moment to free these people.

Golder towered over the people, and laughs like an evil villain dose, which he was, he said as he stop laughing, "Once the White Ranger comes, I will use you make him rejoin the dark side, where he meant to be or I will take the pleasure of kill him myself."

"What is a White Ranger?" said Severus, as he looked straight at Golder face.

"How can a human not know of the White Ranger? Don't you know that he protect your world from my evil master?" said Golder as he was inch from Severus face.

"Professor Snape, a Power Ranger is....," said the Girl with the busy brown hair and white shirt and jeans who was trying to answer Professor Snape question, but was cut off by him.

"Miss Granger, don't even start being a know-it-all right now," said Severus and then he turn to Golder. "No, I don't know who this White Ranger is, or who your master is, creature."

"Where have you been human? We have been attacking your planet for the last couple of years," said Golder as he raised his sword looked like he was going to strike Severus.

"He been teaching, Golder," said voice that was very familiar to Golder.

Golder turns to see Tommy stand there ready to fight. Golder ran over to Tommy with sword in the air, ready to defeat the White Ranger. Tommy was fighting for his life. It was going to be hard battle without his powers.

As Tommy fought for his life against Golder, in Lupin's small Manor, Sirius was taking out some dishes of the cabinet, for him and Remus could have lunch, they were going to have some fish and chips. That is when hit it, he drop the dish that he had in his hands, it was a sharp pain in his body. Remus was coming into the kitchen to see how everything was going, when he saw his friend in pain, so he ran over to his friend and said, "What is wrong?"

"Remus," said Sirius as he was about to cry. "It's Tommy, My son."

"But how?" said Remus in a wonder in voice.

"I don't know how, but it's him," said Sirius as tears came to his eyes. His son was a live, but in trouble. "Remus we can't wait any longer is he is anything like me, we are going to have a time keeping him out of trouble."

"Sirius, we don't know where he is or how much he is in," said Remus as he took out his wand, knowing he had to perform the spell that would find Sirius's son. Remus pulled a hair from Sirius's head. "Hair of the father willing giving, the love of the Godfather willing giving, we want you to find the son of Sirius Black and Victoria Tabitha Snape-Black." The tip of Remus's wand turn the color red, then green, followed by the color white, and then is finish with the color blue, which the blue tip started to form sphere of light. The sphere change into map, which was of Muggle London, Sirius's son, was in a park in London.

Sirius jumped for joy when the light that was his son appear on the map and where he was. He said, "There we know where he is, can we go save him."

"But, Sirius, you can't leave this house, you're a wanted man," said Remus as knew that would not stop him from saving his son.

"You think that I will let you go alone to save my son. It's my son, and my responsibility to save him," said Sirius as he was about to take Remus's wand and go save his son.

"Can't say, I did not warn you my friend," said Remus. "But before we go we must look the part of a Muggle," with a wave of his wand they were both dressed in Superman T-shirt, blue jean short, brown leather sandals, and black book-bags with key chain on the front.

"NOW CAN ER GO," yelled Sirius. With another wave of Remus's wand, they were gone.

End of Part 3


	15. Tommy meets Sirius Black

Chapter 15: Tommy meets Sirius Black

Fate was not looking kindly on Tommy; now his uncle was watching him fight for his life, he could not let up, even though; his body was very badly hurt. He could tell that he had several broken ribs and his right arm was broken as well. He wished that his fellow ranger would come and save the day; he did not know why they were not here yet, but he would go down fighting, as all heroes do.

"Tommy, just give up and listen to my word, human," said Golder as he put his sword to Tommy's throat. "Now you will listen to my words, Tommy. Rita and Zedd have asked me, to come to you ask you rejoin our side. If you rejoin us we will defeat the Rangers, and Master Zedd will give you all that your heart desires, being the ruler of a world to fortunes that you swim in, and all the women at your feet waiting on you hand and foot."

"I will never give into you, Golder," said Tommy as he looked up at Golder.

"I can't believe how you have fallen, Tommy. You were once a mighty warrior, that I was proud to have as my ally, but look at you now," said Golder who did not care if the other humans heard his words.

"Tommy, what is he talking about," said Severus as he looked at his nephew who was on the ground is neither very big creature.

"Nothing, uncle," said Tommy knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to explain this to any of them. "Golder, shut up."

"Where are your manners, boy?" said Golder.

Said Tommy as he kicks Golder in the stomach, but it did nothing to Golder. Golder grab Tommy by the shirt collar, still with his sword by Tommy's throat he brought Tommy to his face and said, "Tommy I give you one last change to rejoin the dark side."

"Never," yelled Tommy.

"THEN MEET YOUR MAKER, TOMMY," yelled Golder.

Golder threw Tommy to the ground and raised his sword above his head and was about to strike, when a huge Grim appear out of nowhere and attacked Golder. Another man came running toward him with his wand raised in his hand. There was something about the creature, which was so familiar to him, even as the creature was changing back into a man.

Flashback

He remembers a big fluffy black dog that he rides on his back.

As baby, Tommy bounces around on the black dogs back in the background you could hear a feminine, voice say, "It's time for Tommy's Bottle, bath, and put him to sleep. Come on Sirius bring him up stairs." With one good bounce, Tommy went flying into the air, the black dog turned back into a man and he caught Tommy in his arm. Tommy giggles and smile at the man that he held them so close. The man said, "You like daddy in his animagus form don't you."

The baby just giggled and from up stairs that same feminine voice said, "Sirius Black gets your butt up here now!"

"We better go up stairs before your mother gets mad at us," said Sirius as he lifted the boy above his head and as the baby grabbed onto Sirius's hair.

Sirius grabbing onto Tommy's little legs and bounces him up the stair to his mommy.

End of Flashback

Tommy said in a whisper, "Daddy."

* * *

End of Chapter 15


	16. Tommy meets the New Rangers

Chapter 16: Tommy meets the New Rangers.

Tommy watches his father fight for his lift against Golder, Tommy

Always wonder where he had his fighting spirit from, now he knew. This man was a one-man army and more. Golder back away from Sirius and smiled. Then

with evil laugh and the he said, "Well, you pretty good. Just like the Old green

Ranger."

"Who is this Green ranger?" said Sirius.

"What do you British humans know nothing about the Power Ranger?"

said Golder.

"Not another question about these no good Power Ranger?" said

Severus.

"Uncle, this is not the time for you talk bad about the people that

will come and help us," said Tommy.

"Tommy, they will not come," said Golder.

"What?" said Tommy?

"Tommy, with this Monster here and another in Angel Grove that will

keep them from come here?" said Golder as he snaps his finger and monster

appear. "This is Snake. His power is to block the Rangers ability to transform

and the one in Angle Grove stop them from come here and from change."

"Golder, there must be reason why Zedd and Rita are attack here,

tell me!" said Tommy.

"You should know the reason why we are here," said Golder.

"JUST TELL ME NOW! Yelled Tommy.

"YOU," said Golder rush toward Tommy.

Tommy was on the ground with Golder's sword at Tommy throat and

Golder's foot holding Tommy down. Golder said, "I ask you again, will you

rejoin are side?"

Remus held Sirius back know that if they made a move that Tommy

would be killed. Remus knew that Sirius would not want cause his own son death,

but still apart of him would want to save him those.

"NEVER! YELLED TOMMY.

With no word raised his sword. He was about to strike when a foil

block him. Golder looks at the person that held the foil in his hands. The

person was dress like a Power Ranger and his color was green and silver.

However, on his chest there was crest of Slytherin.

"I would back away from him, monster," Said Green and silver Power

ranger.

"So, Zordon gave you new powers, Adam," said Golder for the three

of them could hear. Because the Green and Silver Ranger had the same voice as

Adam did when he was in custom. Golder back away from Tommy to get better look

at this enemy that Zordon had sent.

"No, I am not this Adam person, but you must talk about those

American Power Ranger, we British Rangers have dealing with another enemy to the

human race. But, we have come to help our American Team," said Green and silver

Power rangers as the rest of his team appear out of nowhere. There was a woman

in red and gold and had the crest of Gryffindor on her chest. Next to her was a

man in blue and bronze and had the crest of Ravenclaw on his chest. Then next

to Dumbledore and the other, the last member of the team appeared he was in

yellow and black and the crest of Hufflepuff on his chest.

"How many Ranger did Zordon give power too?" said Golder.

"Zordon did not give us our power. Our fathers or mothers gave to our power to us.

"This power was create by the founder of the school we all have went to," said

Green and silver ranger.

"What?" said Tommy?

"Young one is it hard to believe that our founders had this much magic to

created this for offspring. Where the America Ranger got there power from a

person that came from the star and have to worry about losing there power when

the source of the powers. Our power come from our own being, but are upgrade by

the morph into these garments, so we ten time strong then normal wizards and

witches," said Green and silver ranger.

"You explain how you got your power in the afterlife," said Golder as he run

toward them.

This time Tommy took on Golder. Tommy knew that he had to find away to

transform into the White Ranger and to ask Zordon about these new Ranger. This

Green and silver ranger gave the feeling that they had meet before. Then it hit

him he knew where he meet this warrior before, it had been when he was five.

The Oliver and he were live in England for couple month before they got transfer

to area. Tommy had live several different countries and half of states of

United States before he had move to Angle Grove, and Angle Grove was only place

that he stay more then a couple of months. It was close to London where they

had live. Tommy for the few that he had lived in this place close to London

That where he had met a man, who had save his life from a monster and change his

life. This monster was like some of that Zedd and Rita had sent against them.

He remember that man was old in his later forties the last time he saw him. He had always felt bond with this man. Now this once again was protecting him.

The four warrior took on Golder and the monster. Within few minutes the monster was destroy and ready to take down Golder. Golder said before he left, "This is not over Tommy."

Tommy said in a quite voice, "it never is."

The new rangers free Dumbledore, Arthur, Severus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione from the chains. Severus ran over to Tommy and wrap his arm round him. Sirius hate he could do what Snape was doing. But when his son knew the truth, nothing would stop him being a true father. Severus said, "Tommy Lillian Oliver, what did I say about staying out this fight."

"Uncle Severus, I had to help," said Tommy.

"I know Merlin has give you to me because pain I put those Gryffindor in at school," said Severus. "Why do you have act like a Gryffindor?"

"Snape, it's in the boy's blood. I bet ten to one that boy's father was a Gryffindor," said Sirius knew truth about Tommy.

"Black shut up!" said Severus.

"Well see that the two you have not change bit since I last saw you two," said Green and Silver Ranger.

"You know us, sir? Said Severus.

"We all do," said Green and Silver Ranger as other rangers agree with him.

"You may know us sir, but we don't know you," said Severus

"That as has to be," said Green and Silver Ranger as turn face his other rangers, "It's time to go. But we go, Tommy give this to the American ranger when they come."

The Green and Silver Ranger threw a letter Tommy. Tommy that letter did not need to travel far to get a ranger. He would read the letter later when he was alone, and take to Zordon to tell the other rangers, about these new rangers from Britain.

After Tommy cot the letter, they were gone.

"WOW, those guys were wicked," said Ron.

"They may have been a different set of rangers then what I heard about, but they still first-class warriors in my book," said Hermione.

Tommy looked over to Sirius to see that the man holding back his emotion right. Tommy knew that his father was here and alive, but were they going to talk. They need time alone figure everything out. Tommy knew the way that his uncle treats his father that it was not time tell that Sirius Black was his father. Tommy did not know how was going to find alone time with father, but he must. Tommy was broke his thought when he heard the boy with mess black hair, glasses, and the lighting bolt scar on his forehead say, "Sirius what are doing here?"

"Harry, I am here since that you were in trouble need my help and the you were not the only one in trouble. I am right Tommy," said Sirius.

"Thank you, sir for the help," said Tommy.

"For once I agree about you," said Sevreus. "Thank you for saving my nephew."

"Did I hear it right the Mighty Severus Snape just thank me," said Sirius as loved this moment.

"Yes, you hear right. But it's only this once," said Severus who hate this moment.

"Sirius, we better be going now, before muggle see you," said Remus knowing the longer Sirius stay out in the open it would be trouble.

"Yeah, Remus is right," said Harry.

"Okay, we will go," said Sirius then he looked over to Tommy, "Tommy, I will be seeing you soon," and in his mind he said, "My son."

With that Remus and Sirius was gone. Tommy knew what Sirius had said was true, he would be seeing him soon. If he had a say in it, know one was going to stop him from seeing his true father again, not even Lord Zedd.

"Well think it's time you take young Tommy home and get everything in order for him come to school this fall," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, Headmaster," said Severus.

With that they went there different ways. Tommy knew once he was back in Angel Grove, he would have to deal lot things, but he was ready.

The end of chapter 16


End file.
